Dreams of a Knight
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: A bunch of Luigi-centric stories that keep dancing around in my head. Whenever I get a new idea, I'll put it here. Luigi fans are welcome! But be warned, there is much Luigi inside. Can you handle it? Rated T mostly for language. Go Luigi! d  w  b
1. Dreams of a Knight

Kenta: Allo Everybody! Kenta Raikiri here with a solution to his many many MANY stories problems! I have a bad habit of getting REALLY excited about stories that come into my head, which happens ALOT. I get inspiration from the most random of places, and the story will stay in my head until I write it down. Since I don't want to keep popping up stories that will get delayed, (and start working on my other stories) I have decided to create a Luigi-centric fic that I'll be able to place all of my strange Luigi stories in. Unless it goes on for more than four chapters, it will go in here.

A word of **_WARNING_** for those reading. This will have LOTS of wierd and non-wierd Luigi pairings, including LuigiXPeach, LuigiXDaisy (maybe, if I get inspired to do one again), LuigiXRosalina, LuigiXEclaire (go to MarioWiki and read the Super Luigi Series if you havn't played Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door), and LuigiXCharacters that I will randomly think up as a pairing, like the most recent LuigiXSamus. I don't know, I was reading the 'It Sucks to be Weegee' comics on DeviantArt and saw something out of Luigi...blowing the chance of a lifetime. I felt sorry, so I started thinking about it.

With that stated, I shall start this off with a LuigiXEclair fanfic.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

For those of you who have read my other story **'The Legendary Knight' **I thank you, and this is kind of a spoiler for it, so be careful. It's not like you havn't read it before, it's just more...in-depth than the book version of it.

This time I mean it, enjoy.

**Dreams of a Knight **

_LuigiXEclair_ Rated T for Violence and Language.

Brown hair blew softly in the wind, a shaky gasp originating from a young woman. Eclair Waffle, princess of the Waffle Kingdom, watched in awe as the one-man army known as The Legendary Knight demolished his enemies left and right. Seven pieces of the Marvelous Compass were in his grasp, the final piece shining in her tiara. He would stumble and trip constantly, but it always turned in his favor; barely dodging a spear, making the enemies hit each other. So many trips and 'Lucky break's as the evil minister Crepe would mutter, she wondered if they really _were_ accidental, or actually perfectly timed dodges.

Eclair POV

When the Legendary Knight had gotten past the courtyard, the minister dragged me down to the ballroom, where Prince Cashew was then transformed once more into the evil Chestnut King. He looked horrible, scared, I could feel his terror of the minister from my place next to the robed counselor.

"Listen well my pet. There is a man who will enter through those doors. If you defeat him, I will turn you back to normal. If not," He grinned wickedly. "Well, let's not worry about that. Shall we?"

The doors slammed open, revealing the Legendary Knight. He was panting, fatigue showing like a large banner above his head. He really wasn't wearing any armor, like I had thought knights would. He was wearing blue overalls, wore a hat and brown boots. His green shirt was ripped and cut, along with his facial hair, undoubtedly caused by the fighting of the twenty or so gaurds he had just faced, along with his original quest. However, there were SOME things that gave him a knightly look. A brown cloak blew behind him and his hands were covered by silver and gold gauntlets. A sword was strapped behind him, and a hammer was in his right hand.

"Crepe!" He shouted, taking deep breaths. "Release the princess! Now!"

The minister frowned. "Chestnut King! Attack!"

The Legendary Knight looked pale as the Chestnut King roared as it stood between him and Crepe, it was obvious he was fearful of trying to do battle with the monstrocity before him. But just when I thought he would turn to run, his gaze found mine, and I could see courage swell up inside of him. His eyes narrowed in determination, and he lept at my beloved, transformed prince. They fought each other, neither side giving up. The Legendary Knight tightened his fist, a crackling glow emenating from his hand. He slammed his glowing fist into the Chestnut King's stomach, electrocuting him and knocking him onto his back. The Legendary Knight jumped on top of him, panting as he raised his hammer above his head, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"NO!" I shout. "Don't hurt him anymore! He is my betrothed!"

The Legendary Knight stopped, his face pale. Was it because he realized what had been done to Prince Cashew? No, it wasn't just that. There was something else there too. he jumpd off of the Chestnut King, thowing away his hammer, before turning to the minister.

"Now let her go!" He pants.

The minister shoved me forward, into the strong and tense arms of the Legendary Knight, who then pulled out his sword. Had he known what had happened to Prince Cashew? Was that why he had used a hammer and not his sword as the fought the Chestnut King? The minister frowned deeply before thrusting his staff forward, shooting a dark purple sphere at us. The Legendary Knight threw me out of the way, towards the Chestnut King.

"Protect her!" He shouts. I believe he's talking to the Chestnut King.

He holds against the dark sphere, a screaming, resonating sound gyrating from the sword's steel. He flings the sphere back, the minister side-stepping the reflected attack. The Legendary Knight then charges him but is blasted back by a barrier surrounding the minister. He grunts as he gets up before charging. Again, again, and again. I feel fear rise within me as the minister then summons blade-tipped tentacles of darkness. They slash The Legendary Knight across the chest at the same time, all eight of them, and I can only scream as he falls to the ground, heavily hitting the floor with a sickening thud, his body motionless.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Finally! Luigi Segale is no more! Now, with all of the shards of the Marvelous Compass, I will rule the Waffle Kingdom! The Luff will rule this empire with an iron fist! HAHAHAHAA!" His evil laughter rings throughought the tower. A cold, bony hand grips my heart as I drop to my knees, tears flowing. The minister cackles. "Now now princess, no need to despair. I shall take good care of the Kingdom. I'll even have a nice prison cell prepared for you and your 'husband'. HAHAHAHA-!" His laughter suddenly stops, and when I look up, the Legendary Knight is floating up, his body limp. A light shines on my tiara, the compass piece shard breaking off and flying past the minister. "Wha-what is the meaning of this?" He shouts, fear in his voice.

The Legendary Knight is suddenly surrounded by the shards of the Marvelous Compass, along with it's base. A light engulfs each piece before they begin spinning around him, suddenly merging with him. When the light dies down, he is standing tall, the completed compass emblazened onto his forehead, looking like a birthmark. The minister's face flies into a fury, but each attack he sends, The Legendary Knight dodges with no effort, swiftly getting closer and closer to the minister. His face is blank, no emotion at all, even as the minister summons the bladded-tentacles again. The Legendary Knight dodges every one, before the minister turns to me, a wicket yet desperate grin on his face. It quickly disappears as his outstretched arm is seperated, courtesy of The Legendary Knight's sword.

"I foresaw that as well." He speaks in a monotone voice. He raises his sword to the minister's nose. "You just thought about commanding the Chestnut King to take Eclair hostage. Now you're wondering how I knew." Crepe's horrified face told it all. "It is simple." He speaks, his voice now getting a slightly angered tone. "I can see the future, and your future will end with this sword." He raised the blade. "Be gone with the howling thunder." The weapon fell.

The day in which we returned to the castle there was a great celebration, but I could not stay cheerful forever.

"I've seen visions of your beauty, and now, really seeing you, I can honestly say I've fallen for you." The Legendary Knight, Sir Luigi, spoke with so much emotion. I tried to speak, to tell him that my heart belonged to another, but he spoke again, sadness in his eyes. "But you love somone else. I had foreseen this, and it is as I envisioned." He wiped his eyes, tears falling. He turned towards the setting sun before speaking again. "This land has had it's peace returned, so there is no need for me to stay." He turned to me before kneeling. "When this Kingdom is in need of aid, send word and I will come, for I am _The Legendary Knight_."

I jolt upright in my lonely bed, tears running down my face. The dream I had was the exact same one that I have had since Prince Chashew had left me, still fearful of Crepe possibly returning. I walk to my balcony, where the sun is just rising. I only wish...

"I wish I had chosen him..." My tears fly off in the cold wind.


	2. A Night of Terror

Kenta: I've been reading alot of stories that give a sense of dread and suspense during some intense scenes, and for some reason, most of them seem to be vampire stories. I honestly don't know much about vampires, but when I play my little brother's Mario Party 8 and use the vampire candy, I get excited seeing Luigi turn into a vampire. Of course, I'd never want him to do so. Maybe get stuck in a mansion full of vampires, but not make HIM a vampire. Trying to read a vampire story and finding it a yaoi MarioXWaluigiXLuigi story made me go against it...

But putting Luigi in a sort of scenario of Luigi's Mansion? Hell yes I can do that. Especially with Luigi's Mansion 2 coming out for the 3DS next year.** I AM PSYCHED FOR THAT GAME!**

So here we are with the second story of the Luigi-Centric fic **'Dreams of a Knight'**.

* * *

Try to visualize the residents of the mansion as humans, even though in the games some of them weren't. Just go with it. And remember, almost everyone here is OC, meaning say if Luigi were to meet Professor E. Gadd in this story (He doesn't) he would never have met him before, despite having met him in Luigi's mansion. The setting is just basic Super Mario Bros. Style, where Daisy isn't around or anything. Think of Super Mario Bros. 2, the one with the veggies that you could throw.

**A Night of Terror** (It's corny, I know...I'm sorry)_ -stabs self repeatedly-_

_LuigiXMelody-LuigiXNastasia-LuigiXVivian-LuigiXPenny_ Rated T for suggestive themes and language. (No, this isn't exactly a harem story...just read on to find out)

* * *

Two crows stretched their wings as they stood in a black, dead tree. They looked at each other and then back down the road, as if expecting someone.

"Do you think he'll show?" One of the crows asked the other.

"How should I know? You know how 'THOSE' kinds of people are."

"Tell me about it. The way they come in all fashionably late...it really ticks me off." A vulture suddenly flew down and landed on the branch, smiling stupidily. (If you ever used to watch the old Looney Tunes show, you should remember this guy)

"HEY GUYS!"

"Oh great..." One of the crows muttered out loud. "HIM again."

"What do you want Kleetus?" The other crow rolled his eyes.

"HEY GUYS!"

"WHAT _IS IT_ KLEETUS?" One of the crows glared at the big bird that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"SO! SO! SO! WHATCHA DOIN?"

"We're about to leave, why don't YOU?" The crow pulled a wing over its eyes and shook its head.

"WHY? HUH? WHY?" The white bird gawked stupidily at them.

"We're waiting for someone, and we want to surprise him." The other crow said, hatching an idea.

"OH! OH! I LOVE SURPRISES! UHUHUHUHUHUH!" Kleetus clapped his wings together in joy.

"Okay Kleetus, there are some, 'special people' around here who are kinda hungry, and they're waiting to surprise they're guest! Cuz they have...uh..."

"CAKE! They want to have cake, but they can't do it without their special guest!"

"AH! Yeah!" The other crow took the idea.

"SO! SO! SO! WHAT CAN I DO?" Kleetus asked happily.

"We want you to quickly go back there, towards the lake, and wait until we say so. Okay?"

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I GO BACK TO THE LAKE AND WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL!" Kleetus suddenly flapped away towards a nearby lake.

"Finally. Thought the idiot would never leave..." One crow shook his head.

"Tell me about it...Hey! LOOK!" The other crow pointed down the road where a small green dot was moving towards them. The green dot came closer and closer, revealing a tall man wearing a green hat and a short sleeve shirt. He wore blue overalls, had a flashlight and a piece of paper.

"Think that's him?"

"I don't know, how the hell would I know what the guy looks like?"

"I dunno, I just figured you would know!"

"No, all's i know is that he's some famous hunter, who should be holding a map." The two birds looked down at the tall, skinny man who shook with every step he took. Luigi Mario swallowed, feeling as if he were being watched.

"Oh man, why the hell did Mario send ME to go get this thing? He knows I freak easily!" Luigi held up the Map his older brother had given him. "Not to mention I have NO idea where I am! How in the world am I going to find Toadsworth's stupid staff, which of course has to be on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom, if I can't even find out WHERE THE HELL I AM?" Luigi sulked as he realized how hopelessly lost he was. "Not to mention its in the middle of the night and I'm tired and hungry from walking all day. CAN THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE?" Luigi shouted up to the sky.

The two crows looked up, smirking as a flash of lightning blazed overhead, showing the skinny plumber's now comically tiny eyes.

"I just had to open my big fat mouth..." Luigi slapped a hand to his face as the roaring sound of thunder hit his ears. Moments later, raindrops began pittering onto the ground, quickly turning into heavy rain. "Now I'm gonna catch a cold!" Luigi started running to a tree for cover, but considering all of the trees in the area were dead, it was kinda useless. "Are you kidding me? Great, NOW what?" Luigi gloomed.

**CAW!**

"YAAHOOHOOHOOOIE!" Luigi jumped up in shock. He quickly looked up to see two crows staring down at him. "Oh, just some crows...They don't eat hapless travelers, do they?" Luigi suddenly looked up at the two crows in fear, one suddenly getting an evil glint in its eye before spreading its wings and swooping down at the man. "EEEEEYAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he ran from the two crows, one having fallen onto the ground, laughing.

"OH MY STOMACH! HAHAHAHAA! IT HURTS! IT HUUUUUUURTS! HAAHAHAHAHAA! "It laughed, rolling around on the dirt road.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you..." The other crow shook its head in annoyance as it landed next to the laughing bird.

"Hey! You're the one who cawed first making the guy jump!" It pointed an accusing feather at the other crow. "I was just adding to it!"

"Whatever. So you think he's gonna reach **that** place?" The crow asked, looking off in the direction of the screaming man.

"He'll probably crash into the side of the house in about minute at the speed he's running."

**WHAM!**

"Wow, that was even quicker than you thought!"

Luigi shook his spinning head before looking up at the collosal pair of doors in front of him, quickly realizing that they were what he rammed into. The thin plumber swallowed heavily before standing up, hoping he didn't wake up the inhabitants. The door lightly squeaked open, revealing a tall man in black and grey. The man meekly popped his head out from the door, staring at Luigi for a moment.

"I am Shivers, the butler of this mansion. May I ask what is the matter good sir?"

"Uh..." Luigi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um, sorry to wake you at this late hour, but ah, it's raining out here, and I was hoping I could spend the night, try and wait for the storm to blow over...I-I-I have coins if you need it..." Luigi started reaching back for his coin bag when Shivers held up his hand.

"Please, do not worry sir. It has been many nights since we last had a guest. Please, come inside." Shivers moved away from the door, allowing the drenched young man to enter the building. Luigi walked into the mansion, looking around at the somewhat dusty-looking foyer. Had it really been so long that these people hadn't had a guest? The set of doors slammed behind Luigi, causing him to tense. He looked back at the door, a sense of dread creeping up his back.

_'Ooooh...I've got a bad feeling about this...but it's better than sitting out in the rain.'_ Luigi thought before seeing the butler motion for him to stay.

"Allow me to wake the mistresses." He then walked up the stairs. Luigi took a deep breath, looking around again. He walked over to one of the dusty-looking chairs, scratching it lightly.

"Hmmm..." Luigi hummed to himself as he continued to explore the room.

* * *

Four large coffins layed in a dim room, hiding their contents from any light whatsoever. The door to the room opened, revealing Shivers.

"Young Mistresses, it appears you have a guest." He then left the room, allowing the four coffin lids to slide off of the top. With a series of dull 'CLUNK's, four dark figures sat up, stretching their arms and legs. Two of the figures stood up, revealing two young women. One lady had long blonde hair while the other had rosy red hair.

"A guest? Ooh! It's been so long! Wouldn't you say so girls?" The blonde giggled in excitement. The red-head merely rolled her eyes.

The blonde turned to the other two figures, watching as they too stood up. "Penny! Vivian! Hurry up!" The blonde stomped her foot. The orange-haired girl stood up, fixing her glasses as she stepped out of her coffin, sighing.

"Calm down Melody, we're coming. You know we don't wake up as fast as you." The pink-haired Vivian stretched as she stood up, yawning.

"Calm down dearie, we're on our way."

Melody giggled in excitement as she ran out the room's door.

* * *

Luigi looked out the window, watching as the rain quickly went from moderate rain to complete downpour.

"Oh man, I lucked out BIG time." He sighed thankfully, watching as some of the plants outside were actually bending down due to the force of the heavy rain. As Luigi walked away from the window, he heard footsteps. "Ah, must be the Mistresses...wait..." Luigi's eyes shrank in understanding. If it was men and women, it would be **_'The Masters'_**, but why would the butler call them _**'The Mistresses'**_ if it were boys and girls? And surely he wouldn't want to just wake the ladies of the house if the men were the ones who should greet their guests. Which could only mean that the masters of the house were all...

Luigi quickly spun around, locking eyes with a blonde-haired girl who wore a long red robe.

_'Oh shit...'_ Luigi thought, quickly wishing he was back outside in the rain. _'I've never been good around girls, which means...'_ Luigi turned panicky white as three more beautiful girls appeared next to the blonde-haired one. _'I'm going to die!'_

"Hi there!" The blonde smiled peppily. Luigi stared at the young girl, quickly swallowing.

She was really cute...

"HE'S SO CUTE!" The blonde-haired girl squealed before she leapt off of the stairway, bouncing over to the young man and hugging him. "I WANNA KEEP HIM!" She giggled as Luigi's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Melody! Let go of him right now!" An orange haired girl shouted, stomping her foot while glaring at the girl. She wore glasses and a small pink shirt with jeans.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, she's a little...excited, about having a guest." A pink-haired lady said kindly, wearing a long flowing purple gown and a strange red and white-striped hat on her head. "Allow us to intruduce ourselves. I am Vivian, the oldest." The pink-haired lady smiled gently, both calming and tensing Luigi at the same time. She then turned to a red-haired young lady wearing a blue spaghetti string and a small red skirt. "This is Nastasia, the second oldest.

"H-hi..." Nastasia mumbled as she pushed up her glasses, noticing Melody smiling way too much. Luigi smiled nervously as he nodded to her. Vivan then turned to the orange-haired girl who had yelled at Melody.

"This is Penny. The third oldest."

"Hey!" Penny smiled towards Luigi. Luigi smiled nervously again.

"H-hi, nice to me-EEEET YOU!" Luigi quickly jumped forward as a seering pain erupted from the back of his neck. He snapped his head behind him to see Melody giggling playfully.

"MELODY! APOLGIZE NOW!" Penny raged at the blonde.

"Aww...but I was just playing!" Melody smiled. Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling teeth marks and realizing that she had BIT him.

"Melody, apolagize NOW. You don't bite guests!" Vivan suddenly said, fixing Melody with a stern glare. The blonde shrunk slightly, kicking the back of her feet and hanging her head.

"Sorry..." Luigi still felt kind of bad for her, so he nervously told her it was all right. Vivian sighed before turning back to Luigi.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. That's Melody, the youngest. She's a wild little rascal, but she only means to play with you."

"I'm sorry mister...um, what's your name?" Penny suddenly asked, fixing her glasses.

"Uh, Luigi. Luigi Mario." The slightly pale man said nervously.

"**Luigi**?" They all asked unanimously, causing Luigi to blush lightly and nod his head.

"Well then Luigi, welcome to our mansion!" Vivan smiled as she clapped her hands twice, causing Shivers to stand at attention. "Shivers, show this man to his room, let him dry off and then please escort him to the dining room."

"Of course milady." Shivers bowed to Vivian, but Luigi quickly fumbled in.

"W-wait! The dining room?" Luigi suddenly said, quickly retreating back into himself for having spoken out loud.

"Of course." Vivian smiled, pretending not to notice his timid nature. "You must have had a long journey, and you must be hungry. Please, enjoy yourself."

"N-no, I don't want to trouble all of you, I-"

**~GROWL~**

Luigi's face was scarlet as a set of giggles bounced around the foyer.

"Don't worry Mr. Luigi, please eat. There's plenty." Vivian giggled as Luigi pulled his hat down over his eyes. He quickly followed after Shivers to the shower room.

* * *

After taking a shower and receiving a new pair of clothes, Luigi sat at a long table, feeling nervous again. He hadn't eaten in a regal setting in a long time, usually letting Mario go without him. Now he remembered why he didn't like going. He felt so out of place! But before he knew it, he was eating delicious spaghetti, drinking a shroom shake and very lightly conversing with the four young ladies, of whom three of them were drinking tomato juice saying they were vegitarians, Melody being the only one drinking Kewl-aid. Of course he found it odd, but he didn't DARE to ask about it. He felt terrible for asking to stay the night in the MIDDLE of the night, and all four girls had decided to stay up and converse with him.

"So, just curious Mr. Luigi, what are you doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Penny asked, leaning against the table. Luigi felt a blush creep across his face as the conversation turned back to him.

"I uh, well, I'm a plumber. I fix pipes for things like sinks, sprinkler systems and shower pipes. My brother and I are usually helping out at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle. You've probably heard of my brother, Mario." The four women around the table gave each other questioning looks before turning back to Luigi. "You know, 'Super Mario'? Saves Princess Peach from the evil clutches of King Bowser?" Luigi's jaw nearly fell off at the shaking heads around the table. "Wow, I didn't think there was anyone who hasn't even HEARD of Mario..."

"Mario?" Shivers said, coming in with another platter of glasses filled with Tomato Juice. "Ah yes, isn't he that fellow that's always jumping around?" Luigi sighed in relief as at least SOMEONE knew Mario's name.

"Yeah, I'm his younger brother."

"But, I've heard he's rather short..." Luigi tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, that's him." He knew that right now Mario was probably sneezing. "Since me and him have saved the princess a few times, it seems that her adviser, Toadsworth, trusts us enough to search for a mystical item that could help protect the kingdom. Right now I'm actually trying to look for..." Luigi paused as he tried to remember, pressing a finger to his forehead. "The Staff of Nessle...I think."

"Ooh! Where would THAT be?" Penny asked, getting exited. Luigi laughed lightly, causing two faces to blush.

"Toadsworth scolded Mario for saying EXACTLY that." He chuckled. "He says it's on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom, over towards the border of Grassland. He said that King Dale, the current ruler of Grassland, would help me find it." Luigi then began scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But I got lost and, well, here I am." The three older girls nodded, but Melody was too distracted with her drink.

"Wow. It must be awesome to go on such great adventures..." Penny smiled as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

"I'll admit, it's quite an amazing feeling, seeing lots of different places, but it's what makes home so much more enjoyable." Luigi began to stare at his empty plate for awhile before shaking his head. "Heheh, sorry. Guess I'm just tired." He then stood up before bowing to the group. "Sorry that I've kept you up so late, but I think I'll retire for the night." Vivian and the other girls nodded in understanding.

"Very well, have a pleasant sleep." As Luigi left the room, Shivers showing him the way, the four girls suddenly looked at each other before nodding. "Tonight's the night we have our first good meal in a long while." Vivian suddenly started cackling, soon followed by the other girls.

* * *

"Oh man, I really wish I had asked Shivers where the bathrooms were..." Luigi grumbled as he trudged down the maze-like hallway. This place was like a labrynth! Every turn led to a completely different hallway! "This reminds me of the time I got lost at Mushroom Castle..." Luigi decided that if he wanted to get some progress done, he had better start OPENING the doors that lined the hallway. And if he was lucky enough, he might find someone to give him directions, or better yet, find the bathroom itself! "Here goes nothing..." Pulling open a random door, he walked inside to find it, much like the hallways, very dimly lit by candles. Strangly enough, it looked as if the candles had been lit and never put out, yet the wax stayed at the same level. Taking another look around the room, he found it to be a sort of gallery. Ornerate paintings lined the sides of the room, and there were even a few sculptures near the center of the room.

"Wow..." Luigi gasped as he walked around before bumping into one of the statues, making it rock back and forth. "ACK!" Luigi quickly grabbed the Bob-omb statue, stopping it from falling over. With a sigh of relief, Luigi turned back around, quickly heading for the door.

He didn't notice the eyes of one of the paintings watching him leave.

Once again back out in the hall, Luigi clicked on his flashlight before heading to the next door. In this room was another dining table, but instead of a long table, this looked like the kind of table a small family would use to have dinner.

"Reminds me of the table we had back when me and Mario were kids..." Luigi smiled nastolgiacally. Quickly closing the door again, he stopped as a strange sound hit his ears. Looking down the hallway, he could have sworn he had heard music. Finding that the source of the music was on the other side of another door down the hall, he slowly opened the door, peeking inside. If someone was inside, then that meant that he could get directions to the bathroom!

"H-hello?" Luigi meekly asked, looking around the room. The music had stopped, he noticed absent-mindedly. Another cold chill shot down his back, causing Luigi to shiver. Slowly walking into the room, he began to wonder if he had just imagined the music, but bumping into a drum-set, he was actually quite shocked to see it start playing by itself! Backing up, he hit a saxaphone causing it too to play. Bouncing into instruments all over the room, Luigi quickly found himself in the middle of a small tune being played by the ghostly instruments.

"Hey wait a minute, I recognize this song!" Luigi smiled. It was a tune that Princess Peach would hum every now and again, and he had taken quite a liking to it. It was actually a tune he and Mario had often found themselves humming when they went to save her.

"You have a very good ear for music!" A voice suddenly said, causing Luigi to spin around so fast he felt his neck crack. In front of him stood Melody, giggling at his horrified face.

"Oh! Melody!" Luigi took a deep breath, calming his pounding heart."Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack..." After taking another deep breath, he suddenly was hit by realization. "Melody, was that you playing the piano just a moment ago?" The blonde-haired girl smiled brightly.

"Yep! Did you like it?" Luigi blushed as he was put on the spot.

"Uh, yeah! It was a little dark and uh, mysterious, but enjoyable!" He thanked the stars he had said mysterious instead of creepy like he was going to.

"YAY!" Melody clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh! I want you to listen to a piece I made and tell me what you think of it!" She quickly hopped back over to the piano before cracking her fingers and placing them gently on the keys.

Luigi walked over and was just amazed at how the bubbly blonde-haired girl suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a very poised and calm young woman. She really looked beautiful, all calm and precise...and then her fingers started dancing across the keys, suddenly wrapping Luigi up in a beautiful melody. He looked around himself and saw not a dim music room, but a bright island, completely surrounded by a bright blue ocean with crystal clear water. He looked out to sea and saw multiple trading ships sailing towards other islands. Looking behind him he saw a small village, where a boy in green was hugging his little sister and waving goodbye to his grandmother. He ran towards the docks where a red ship with a strange face on the bow was docked. The boy in green hopped in the boat before pulling out a white baton and started waving it, as if conducting the seas. A gust of wind suddenly began blowing, causing Luigi to quickly grip his hat, fearing it would blow away in the wind.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the music room where Melody was playing the last slow notes of the piece. She quickly turned back around and smiled. "Well? What did you think of it?" Luigi was speechless. This girl was a piano prodigy!

"It, uh, it was amazing..." Luigi slowly said, causing Melody to suddenly start giggling happily.

"YAY! What did you think of when you listened to it?" She asked excitedly.

"I...I saw an ocean, with a small island on it...there was also a boy commanding the wind..." Luigi said meekly. Melody looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAW WHEN I PLAYED THIS PIECE!" She then began spinning around, as if doing a strange dance. "I'll call it," She stopped spinning before flourishing a bow to Luigi. "The Wind Waker." Luigi smiled before he began clapping, causing Melody to blush and scratch the back of her head nervously, slightly sticking out her tongue. "But it needs some other instruments to play with it, maybe a violin, or a sakauchi." She began thinking, Luigi laughed before looking at the assortment of instruments around the room.

He was just about to suggest she use the instruments in the room, but another sharp pain erupted from the back of his neck and he could have sworn he had heard a sucking sound. His head suddenly feeling light, he accidentally clicked on his flashlight, which was pointing straight behind him. A sharp hisssing sound came from behind him, but when Luigi turned around, he was the only one in the room.

"What, what the hell was that?" Luigi looked around the room, a dreading feeling welling up in his stomach as he held onto the piano for support. "Was that Melody?" He slowly stumbled out of the room, his head still light and dizzy.

* * *

Finally finding the bathroom, Luigi relieved himself of the tension down south before he walked over to the sink and started washing his hands. He cautiously looked up at the mirror and shivered as he saw a bit of blood had seeped into the shirt he was given. Lightly placing a hand on the bite mark, he felt like he had seen something like this before. Was it with the Boo brothers? They had loved biting him on the arms and legs until blood came out...was she part boo?

That would explain the biting earlier...

He shook his head in confusion, which only led to him getting dizzy again. Holding onto the sink for support, Luigi took deep breaths. That bad feeling was coming back full force now, and he wondered if he should just leave now, despite the rain. Either way, he had to get back to his room, it was where all his stuff was. His backpack, his shoes, his hat and the map he needed...

If only he could find out where he was!

"Wait a minute..." Luigi suddenly got an idea. Judging by the size of the mansion, there was no doubt a map room, which would show him where he was! But...there were so many rooms...how would he find it? Would it be better to try asking someone? The bite mark on the back of his neck throbbed in pain, causing Luigi to put a hand lightly on it.

"No, I'd better just try to be quiet and look around myself..." Luigi decided before leaving the bathroom. "Let's see..." Luigi pressed two finger to his forehead. "From the Foyer, I took a left turn, two right turns and it was the fourth door on the left that was the shower room...then I took two lefts, a right, and then another left to get to the dining room...good thing I'm an ace at memory games..." Luigi sighed before trying to get back to the foyer. (I got the idea from Nintendrawer's 'Super Mario Bros.' comic on DeviantArt)

As he walked through the mansion, he slowly started checking the rooms, looking for a map of some sort. He had found an observatory, which was just plain awesome. It had some REALLY freaking powerful telescopes, an entire chart for the stars for different months, a list of the perfect locations to stargaze, and so much more! Luigi then saw a book with a giant star on it. It seemed that it was a research log on the effects of Power Stars. Luigi picked it up and started looking at it before widening his eyes.

"Holy Spaghetti noodles..."

The sheer amount of infortmation on stars in the book was incredible! Not to mention it was all handwritten notes! As Luigi started flipping through the pages, he realized that there were some notes in different languages.

"Wait a minute..." Luigi's eyes narrowed as he closed the book and stared at the cover. He had remembered that an aquaintance of Toadsworth, a Star Scholar, had talked about a book that had just about everything to know about Stars in it. He said it was created from numerous Star Scholars, who had passed it on everytime they retired to an aspiring scholar. He said it was lost on some kind of an expedition...but Luigi couldn't remember what kind of an expedition it was. Either way, this was stolen property! Luigi closed the book before holding it to his side. Next to the book was an assortment of power stars in containers, where most of the stars had turned dull and grey, only one being somewhat bright. Luigi felt horrible for the star and opened up the remaining star's container, allowing it to float up and around Luigi. Smiling at the Star, Luigi walked over to a window and opened it up, allowing the Star to fly off into the sky. Luigi then noticed that there was a lake that could easily be seen by the back of the mansion.

"If there's a patio out back, then the view must be great..." Luigi shook his head before looking for the map room again.

* * *

"_Kitchen_, no map room."

"_Expensive plates_ room, no map room."

"_Jewelry_ room, **wow** that's alot of shiny stuff...but no map room."

"Library..." Luigi said quietly as he walked into the room filled to the top with books. There were shelves everywhere, and Luigi knew that the place was probably as much a maze as the rest of the mansion. As he walked further into the room, he heard the steady and VERY soft sound of footsteps. Luigi quickly hid behind a bookshelf, peeking around to see Penny with her nose in a book. She actually walked right past him, not even noticing him. Luigi smiled as he heard her mumbling with every step she took.

_'Better be even quieter...'_ Luigi slowly started walking away, looking around the room for some kind of map.

"What are you doing here Mister Luigi?"

"WAH!" Luigi spun around to see Penny behind him, smiling.

"O-oh...I uh, was looking for something...eheheheheh..." Luigi panicked. He was horrible at telling lies. He would be dead in a matter of moments, especially if she asked about the-

"Oh! That's the Star Manual!"

He was screwed.

"Uh, yeah! I was looking around for the bathroom earlier and, uh, found it!"

"In the bathroom?" Penny looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes! I mean, no! I uh, I found it in another room and uh..." He panicked, so he blurted out the only thing his mind could think of. "Can you help me put this back?" He wanted to slap himself immediately after he said that.

"Well, usually we keep it in the Observatory, but since no-one's been up there for awhile, I guess we can put it back in here." She motioned for him to follow her. Luigi slowly walked behind her, wondering if he should ask her about Melody. It seemed like it was a somewhat normal occurence, considering how nobody was really surprised when she had bit him in the Foyer. But then again, knowing how Penny had reacted from that, maybe it was a bad idea. He didn't want a family fight to start because of something he said. "Here we are." She said, snapping Luigi out of his debating mindset. He looked up at the tall bookshelf, wondering where she wanted him to place the book.

"Umm, where does it go?" Luigi asked turning to the girl. Penny smiled before pointing in front of her to a small opening between two books. Luigi walked over and tried to push the book in without damaging the cover, but it was harder than it looked.

"You know what, nevermind. Just leave it on the table and we'll bring it back later." Penny said waving her hand non-chalantly. Luigi nodded before noticing the book in her hand.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but what are you reading?" Penny smiled brightly before holding up the book.

"The biological theory of the human body!"

Luigi smiled nervously.

"Um, interesting...uh, do you know where the-"

Click!

Luigi stopped as he heard a clicking sound. It sounded like the library doors had opened. Luigi's heart started racing as he thought it was Melody, but Penny called out, "Nastasia? Is that you?"

"Oh! Yes!" Nastasia turned the corner, a small smile on her face, but it quickly vanished as she caught sight of Luigi. This did not go un-noticed by the young mustachiod man. "Oh! um...h-hello there." Her voice had gotten quiet very quickly.

"Umm, hi again." Luigi said awkwardly. "S-sorry, I was just..."

"Putting the Star Manual back, but we can't fit it inside the bookshelf. Too many books." Penny smiled. Nastasia nodded her head before she began to turn around. "Oh! Penny! I've got a small book here that needs to go to the map room, could you drop it off there?" She said pointing to a table. Luigi gasped.

"Ah, actually that's what I was about to ask you Penny...Where IS the map room?" Penny looked at Luigi for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Luigi thought quickly, as he KNEW she was curious as to why he wanted to go there. "I was looking through the observatory earlier and saw a list of places that would be great for stargazing, and I wanted to find out where they were." He inwardly sighed in relief as Penny smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh okay. Yeah, Nastasia, can you show him the way?" Luigi saw the timid girl nearly squeak in protest, but seeing as Luigi was watching her, she slowly nodded her head. Luigi thanked her and started walking towards her, but suddenly felt lightheaded again. He shook his head very slowly, holding onto a bookshelf for support again, and looked up to see Nastasia already walking away.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Luigi stumbled after the red-haired girl. Behind him, Penny merely giggled as she licked her lips in delight.

"He tastes pretty good." she then started humming again as she started re-reading the article on human blood.

* * *

It took him quite awhile, and he felt like he was chasing after Dampe from that Ocarina of Time game that Mario had, but he finally caught up with Nastasia. He was breathing only slightly heavily, but the problem throughout it all was that the dizzy-ness in his head wouldn't go away. Finally relieved that it was starting to go away, he followed Nastasia into a room with maps EVERYWHERE. Luigi was amazed at how many maps there were. Hell, there were even some maps of Bowser's castle! How in the world had they NOT known about Mario if they had a schematics map of the entire Mushroom Castle? Luigi even saw some secret passsageways for both Peach's Castle and Bowser's castle.

'_I'd better remember these...they could be really helpful later.'_ Luigi thought to himself. Still looking around the room, he saw Nastasia put a book in a small bookshelf in the corner of the room. Luigi nodded before walking over to her.

"Thanks Nastasia." The sound of his voice seemed to scare the daylights out of her as she jumped and spun around, a resounding blush on her face and her glasses only half on. Luigi blushed himself. With her glasses tilted that way, she looked really cute. "Um, thanks for bringing me here. I probably would have been wandering around the entire mansion looking for this place." He laughed nervously. The blushing red-head nearly fainted, but nodded before walking to the door, Luigi walking over to a map of the entire surrounding area. He knew it was for the surrounding area because of the giant lake behind the mansion. Finally realizing where in the world he was, Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. He was more than halfway to Grassland's kingdom, meaning another day or two of traveling would set him right at the front gates of the castle.

"Thank you...Luigi." Luigi's eyes widened as a warmth embraced his back, and in a heartbeat Luigi realized who was hugging him from behind. Not a second later, he felt another warmth touch his neck, and with another searing pain, which only lasted half a second, he felt his head get dizzy again. A mere moment later, Luigi could feel a phantom warmth on his back, and he realized that Nastasia had really gone this time. Stumbling out of the room, Luigi trudged down the hallway and fumbled out onto a large patio, the rain having stopped. He uneasily leaned against a railing overlooking the lake and tried to wait for the dizzy-ness in his head to disappear.

"Wh-what, the hell, is going on? Are they **ALL** part boo?" Luigi ground his teeth before clenching his fist, which started to crackle with electrical energy. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Luigi shouted as he swung his fist straight up, the energy flying up into the air. As Luigi began panting, having relieved his stress, he heard a retarded voice coming from the other side of the lake.

"HEY! HEY! HAS THE GUY GOTTEN THE CAKE FROM THE VAMPIRES YET? HUH?"

"YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP!"

"GOD KLEETUS! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN THE HELL TO SHUT UP?"

Luigi stared out over the lake, his eyes small and his face deathly white. The hand that he had swung up had already fallen to his side, quivering. The young man started backing up slowly, reaching a hand to the areas that started throbbing with pain again. When he looked back at his hand, a small amount of blood was on it, causing Luigi's heartbeat to triple in speed.

"Oh god..." Luigi gasped. "Oh god, I...I...Oh my god, I gotta get outta here!" Luigi stumbled a bit before running back into the house, which suddenly had all of the halls lit with a purple glow. He started running down a hallway, but gasped as a pair of red eyes appeared at the end, quickly catching sight of him. Luigi's heart jumped up into his throat as it suddenly started rushing at him. Luigi panicked as he looked around before finding another hallway and bolting down it. Taking a right, Luigi jumped down the flight of stairs, slamming open the door to the next hallway and running down it as fast as he could. His mind was flying through the mental map he had sketched since he had arrived, and took the shortest route to his room. Rushing back up a flight of stairs, he came to a forked hallway.

"Oh shit, I don't remember this place!" He knew that the red eyes were coming from behind him, and decided to go left. But he skidded to a halt as Penny and Nastasia were running down the end of that hallway, their eyes glowing yellow and both of them suddenly obtaining sharp teeth. Luigi nearly screamed as he heard something slam into the wall behind him. Reflexes telling him to look behind him, Luigi didn't care, he just ran down the right-hand hallway. Looking back, he saw Melody with red eyes and shark-like teeth.

"SCREW IT ALL! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Luigi shouted before taking a sharp left turn, quickly spinning around into a room. He slammed the door shut before realizing he was back in his room. Almost giving out a scream of happiness, Luigi chose rather to grab his things and get the hell out of there. Luigi bolted over to his backpack and realized that he had somehow still had the Star Manual.

"What the hell? Augh, I don't care!" Luigi stuffed the book into his backpack before putting it on, grabbing his hat and jumping into his shoes. The moment he stood back up from adjusting his shoes, he had a very cold chill run down his spine. He quickly realized that the source was the finger running very lightly along the back of his neck.

"Oh, Mister Luigi, you aren't going already are you? It's the middle of the night." The voice cooed playfully. Luigi didn't dare to turn around, he knew that by the feeling of skin that his hand rubbed against he'd lose blood from his nose and not his neck. He desperately tried not to think of the oldest sister in nothing but her birthday suit, who just so happened to be blowing ever so lightly on the back of his neck. "Please stay, the games have only just begun..." Luigi's eyes shrunk further as he felt a hot tongue slide across the back of his neck. Every bone in his body screamed to run, but nothing would move. That searing pain re-erupted from the back of his neck, and Luigi knew that he would feel light-headed in a matter of moments. He desperately tried to move, but a sucking sound suddenly hit his ears and Luigi felt his head getting lighter while he felt Vivian's hands wrap around his waist. One hand began to slide down past his stomach and slowly begin to rub a certain spot in-between his legs. His head started to sway, and Luigi could feel his mind slipping.

_'Would it really be so bad to stick around?'_ He thought hazily.

**_"LUIGI! PEACH HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AGAIN! I'M GONNA NEED A HAND! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_"**

Luigi's eyes shot open before he clenched them shut. A burst of electricity shocked both him and the seductress who was having a good time playing with the timid man. Luigi jumped back and glared at the naked woman, trying rediculously hard not to show that he **really** enjoyed the view.

"S-s-s-s-sorry! I'm gonna have to s-skip out on the games!" Luigi spun around and slammed the door open, right into Melody's face, before bolting down the hallway. He saw Shivers appear at the end of the hallway, suddenly transforming into a very beefy man. It was like he had suddenly gotten a steroid-induced mushroom!

"SORRY SHIVERS! CAN'T PLAY TONIGHT!" Luigi charged his hands with energy. In one hand a green fireball appeared, spinning rapidly. In the other, a surge of blue electricty crackled with wild-like intensity. Luigi jumped, slamming both hands together before a turquoise-colored burst of energy appeared in his left hand. "**_SHOCK BURST!"_**

With a heavy slam and a flash of energy that temporarily blinded his pursuers, Luigi landed on the other side of the downed giant, quickly rushing down the hall. Luigi finally found the foyer before skidding to a halt. Vivian, Penny, Melody and Nastasia all stood between him and the door, Vivan still in her birthday suit.

"G-get out of my way!" Luigi stammered. Vivian giggled before shaking her head.

"Didn't I tell you? The games have only just begun." She then looked up seductively at Luigi. "Now what do you say we finish what we started?"

"And you still need to apolagize for flashing me in the eyes with your stupid flashlight!" Melody growled, here eyes still red.

"There are still some theories that I want to test out about human blood..." Penny said licking her lips.

Nastasia was silent, but judging from the blush on her face, Luigi realized she was thinking along the lines of what Vivian had in mind. Luigi started to back up slowly as the four girls started taking steps closer and closer to him. A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around Luigi, lifting him up off the ground.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Luigi struggled to get free of Shivers' grasp.

"I would think not. That DID hurt quite a bit you know..." He slowly started to squeaze Luigi, causing him to yelp out in pain. Despite electrocuting him, Luigi couldn't escape from the beefy butler's iron grip. The girls smiled as they got closer and closer to the captured man.

"DAMMIT!" Luigi screamed as he could feel the fear of helplessness beginning to setlle into his chest.

BAM!

The door suddenly was slammed open and a bright object rushed into the room, causing all of those in the foyer to shield their eyes. Luigi hit the floor with a dull THUMP and looked up to see the star he had released earlier.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOU!" Luigi gasped. The star smiled brightly before pointing towards the door. Luigi nodded before rushing past the star, grabbing it along the way, and flew out the opened doors. He hit the first Item Block he could find, a brown leaf appearing before enveloping Luigi in a puff of smoke. Raccoon Luigi immediately took off in a running start before jumping up into the air, chancing a look behind him. The vampire sisters plus beefy butler had just ran outside looking up into the sky, watching him with wide eyes.

Luigi watched them stare at him for a moment before he turned back into the direction he was going. The sun was just starting to come up, so he knew they wouldn't follow him. Luigi gave a silent sigh of relief as he headed off towards the nearest town where he hopefully could get some actual sleep.

* * *

**~A few days later~**

"Sir Luigi! I can't believe you've done it! It's The Staff of Nessle!" Toadsworth cried out in joy as Luigi handed him the staff. Mario sat on a chair with his arms and legs crossed, along with a pout on his face. He was currently being given first-aid by a scolding Princess Peach. Luigi sighed in exhaustion as he flumped onto the couch. The bitemarks were still there, but since it was now late September, nobody questioned why he was wearing a scarf. He looked up at the cieling, thinking about his past adventure. He had already dropped off the Star Manual at the Star Institution, where it would have a copy of it made before being given to the next aspiring Star Scholar.

"I can't believe I made it out of there alive..." Luigi sighed.

"What? On your little **'Road Trip'**?" Mario grumbled hotly. "While you got to go an an easy adventure, I had to go get THREE other items! And one of them was inside of Bowser's castle!"

"While I found the Star Manual, fought a giant butler on steroids, got the staff AND fought a bunch of vampires." Luigi glared at Mario. "Thank god I wasn't infected...I checked three different hospitals on the way back!"

"Yeah right." Mario rolled his eyes in disbelief. Luigi was half-tempted to take off the scarf and show him, but gave up, shaking his head and sighing.

"Forget it. Not like you would care." Luigi growled.

"Oh yes! Master Luigi! I remembered that there was a letter for you not too long ago, and there have been some guests waiting for your return." Toadsworth said as he held the staff delicately in his hands.

"Huh?" Luigi looked at Toadsworth in confusion. He was given a letter while Toadsworth walked away to put the item in its new resting place. Luigi opened up the letter and smiled. It was from the star that he had rescued. Luigi smiled as he read the thank you letter. He raised an eyebrow as the said that, in thanks for rescueing him, it had granted him immunity from becoming a vampire. Luigi smiled and leaned back into the chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He lightly tossed the letter onto the table, causing Mario to pick it up and read it.

"Immunity from vampires? What did you really do bro?" Mario asked, having cooled off.

"Survived a night with four vampires without completely passing out." Luigi chuckled. "I'm gonna go to sleep in the guest room, is that all right Princess?" Luigi asked standing up. Peach, having finished tending to Mario, pulled on Luigi's scarf, causing the plumber to blush at the now wide eyes of Mario and Peach.

"OH MY GOD!" Mario gasped at Luigi's red neck. Numerous gauze pads had been placed along the back of his neck, but they were actually quite red. "Bro, what the hell happened?" Mario dragged Luigi back to the couch while Peach pulled out some gauze pads.

"I told you already..." Luigi mumbled, too nervous to actually speak up. Peach took off the numerous gauze pads and took a rag and dipped it in alcohol before wiping along the back of his neck. Luigi hissed in pain, but didn't move too much. Mario and Peach stared at the four bite-marks in horror before Peach started putting new gauze pads on.

"S-so can I use the guest room? I'm really tired." Peach and Mario stared at Luigi in shock.

"Y-yeah...Luigi, are you SURE you're okay?" She asked worriedly.

Luigi smiled nervously. "Kinda. But I just need some sleep is all. I didn't get a lot at the vampires's mansion."

"Okay then." Peach noddes slowly. "Good night."

Luigi slowly stumbled through the familiar castle, thinking about the layout of the mansion. "There was an observatory, a dining hall, a library...so many rooms, each with their own adventures..." Luigi smiled as he walked into the guest room that had been made specifically for him, as he and Mario would often stay at the castle. Walking into the dimly-lit room, Luigi hung his jacket, hat and scarf up before kicking off his shoes. Slowly stumbling around for a moment, Luigi flumped onto the fluffy bed and landed right on a pillow.

"Wow, that was crazy...I wonder how they're doing now..." Luigi sighed as he turned his head, opening his eyes and seeing a pair of bright green eyes. He looked slightly up and saw a red and white striped hat as well as pink hair, and when he looked further back down his eyes stopped.

"I think we're doing just fine..." Vivian smiled as Luigi's face lit up once more, three other pairs of arms wrapping around his body. "We still wanna play a few games though, if you don't mind." She giggled, winking at him.

"Uh...s-s-s-sure..."

If Peach and Mario had been shocked at the four bite marks that were on his neck, they were going to have heart-attacks by tomorrow morning.

* * *

**~Back at the mansion~**

The two crows who had watched Luigi come to the mansion were resting once more on the black tree, watching down the road. This time a small boy appeared wearing bright red goggles, holding a map and had a strange floating sunflower next to him.

"Master Otenko, I'm supposed to find more of those evil vampires, but how do I find them when I can't even figure out where I am on the map?"

"Quiet Django! If you want to defeat a vampire, you must be stealthy!"

"But you're the least stealthy of the two of us!"

"Just go up to that mansion over there and see if you can get directions!" Otenko pointed to the tall mansion. Django walked over to it, knocking loudly on the front door. Shivers opened up the door once more.

"Hello good sirs, may I help you?"

"We're looking for the Del Rion mansion." Otenko said. "We are vampire hunters."

"I'm sorry, I am terrible with directions. And the mistresses are out right now." He then pointed down the road. "There's another mansion down there, and they say it's full of lively ghosts. Why not ask there?"

"THANK YOU SIR!" Django said before rushing off into the distance. "EVIL SPIRITS, HERE I COME!"

"Hoo boy..." Otenko said following after the boy.

* * *

Kenta: Last chapter, Luigi was not so lucky. I don't think that's the case this time around. :P

Any ideas for a Luigi-centric fic? Let me know!

R&R please!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


End file.
